


Darling, to you

by mistyegg



Series: Promise (or, megabond go to alola) [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, i had to add pikachu simply because i love him :), i have it all planned out i'm so psyched, you guys don't understand how zazzed i am for their reunion chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Based on s21e12: “The Professor’s New Adventure!” Kukui and Burnet, who’re basically surrogate parents to Ash, get married; Ash wishes for the millionth time that Alain was with him.
Relationships: Alan | Alain/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui
Series: Promise (or, megabond go to alola) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016496
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	Darling, to you

**Author's Note:**

> i apparently skipped over the entire arc where ash continues to hate on faba but tbh i didn't have a way to write it differently to the anime so it wasn't significant. faba still has the same outcome, sadly, but ash will be less trusting because i said so
> 
> however none of that matters because i'm so soft over this part-
> 
> title still from ben howard's promise. i wonder if i'll run out of lyrics for these works

He doesn’t mean for Burnet and Kukui to notice his depressed mood, going out of his way to sit further down the beach with Pikachu and watching the sunset alone, while everyone continues the ceremony. Several tables had been set up for the guests and they were having an early light dinner before the newly-weds went off for their night alone; Ash had already packed his bags, since him and his friends were planning to spend the night at Lillie’s. When he sees the couple making their way down the beach, practically beelining for the boy, who winces where he sits and fiddles with Pikachu.

They slow down when they reach him, and Burnet kneels in the sand, no doubt getting sand on her beautiful dress. “Ash, are you alright? You should join us - the food is wonderful.”   
  
Kukui kneels next, instead in front of Ash so he can look over the teenager properly. “Burnet is right - Mallow’s restaurant was kind enough to cater.”   
  
“I-I know. It was Mallow’s idea,” Ash provides. The two brighten up when he speaks, and after sharing a significant look, they sit down on either side of the boy, scooting close for comfort.

“What’s wrong?” Brunet mumbles.

“Is it Alain?” Kukui asks with an almost knowing tone in his voice, and when Ash clutches Pikachu slightly tighter and nods, Kukui leans against him.

“It’s never been so hard before… saying goodbye to people,” Ash starts. “I-I mean it’s always hard, I’ve cried a lot saying goodbye because even though I’m able to talk to everyone on the phone, it’s different than talking to him. But, Alain… I miss him a lot. So much that sometimes it hurts really bad.”   
  
“Oh, sweetie,” Burnet grabs him around the shoulder, “I can only imagine how that feels… I’m sure he’s feeling the same. I’m certain he is wishing he could be sitting here with you, admiring the Alolan sunset like we are right now. I’m sure it hurts for him, too.”   
  
They stare at the setting sun for a few moments; the beach is almost completely dark, now that the sun is almost completely set, and though it’s still warm, it’d be considered “chilly” by Alolan standards. Kukui stands up and offers both his hands, Burnet taking one. 

When Ash hesitates, Kukui shows off his smile. “I’m sure Burnet would love it if you gave her a dance, Ash, before we go.”   


Burnet smiles and nods enthusiastically, so when Pikachu nudges Ash’s face and encourages him, he takes their free hands and walks between on their way back to where everyone else is.

  
  


Extra (later):   
  
Ash manages to sneak out of the large bedroom they all decided to sleep in, tiptoeing so as not to wake anyone up, including Pikachu. He quietly shuts the glass doors behind him and stares out from the balcony; he’s able to get a slightly angled view of the battle field, and if he leans far enough over, he can see some of the wild Pokemon sleeping down below.

He straightens up when he remembers what he came out here for, pulling his phone up and dialing up one of the quick access numbers he has saved. It barely rings before Alain picks up, having expected this call since Ash had discreetly texted him on the drive over.

“Hey,” Alain sounds breathless, as if he’d raced to pick up the phone quicker, and Ash giggles.

“Hi.”   
  
“Was your night good?”   
  
“Yeah… I miss you.”   
  
“...I miss you too, Satoshi.”


End file.
